Dream seers
In "X", dreams play a very important role as they are a window through which certain characters are able to view what is supposedly the unalterable future. These characters are called Dreamseer (夢見''yumemi''?). The word yumemi is used in this instance to mean not only "one who has dreams", but specifically "one who has true dreams", a seer. The dream worlds in X are expressed as being one''connected'' world, rather than separate but only the dreamseers can "cross" between them. Several characters in "X" have the ability to either move through the dreamscape with some degree of control or actually foresee the future in dreams, among them: Hinoto, Kuzuki Kakyō, Kanoe, Monou Kotori, Sumeragi Hokuto, and Monou Saya. It appears that Kanoe and Hokuto are especially limited in that they can only move into the dreams of others; Kanoe usually looks into the dreams of her sister, while Hokuto has been "drawn" into the dreams by Kakyō, making it uncertain what her actual ability is. Saya's own abilities were restricted to viewing the future of her loved one— namely, Shirō Tōru. Hinoto, Kakyō, and Kotori all have dreams foreshadowing future events. Kotori was supposedly weaker in this power (or that her power has not been awakened) in that although she can see disconnected images of the future, she can not fully understand or control them. Perhaps it is because of this, Kotori has expressed optimism for the future. Hinoto and Kakyō are the more powerful dreamseers who can fully utilize their abilities; they can understand, divine, and control their dreams consciously. Whereas the other characters are referred to as having some abilities of a dreamseer, these two are referred to as actual dreamseers. Besides crossing into other people's dreams, they can also draw people into their own dreams, whether the person was conscious or not and force them into an illusion. The dreamseers are shown to have lucid power in their dreams, thus creating their dream-world the way they want; Hinoto used her dreams to show Kamui what the future might look like, while Kakyō's dream scenery are either a room with Japanese sliding doors or the seaside. Because dreamseers can intercept each other's dreams and it was suggested that dreamseers of lesser power will not be able to intrude into the dreams of one who possesses greater power, Kanoe and Hinoto are surprised when Kakyō's dream passes by and determine that one of the Dragons of Heaven and Earth must be a dreamseer. It has also been suggested that the dreamseer makes some physical sacrifices for their power (whether as a willing trade or something they are simply born with), notably seen in Hinoto and Kakyō, who are both physically disabled in some ways. It is notable that Kotori goes into a mental shock when her powers awaken. Another theory is that the "sacrifice" the dreamseers make in the show for their foresight is not literal but rather metaphorical. In the X OVA, Kakyo, who has foreseen the death of Hokuto Sumeragi, finds himself unable to effect the future as he saw it, despite his fervent efforts to due so. After his failed attempt to save Hokuto, he passes out and remains unconscious unwilling to return to reality (like Kamui does in episode 13 after seeing Kotori killed by Fūma). Kotori, after seeing the birth of the second sword is no longer able to deny her dreams of the future and thus, wishing them not to be true, disconnects herself from reality and enters a comatose state. Hinoto, unlike Kakyō and Kotori, is rather mobile despite her complete lack of physical senses (she cannot see, hear, or move conventionally) and indicates that her sacrifice may have been the result of a spell used to amplify her abilities (the floor on which she sits the whole of the show is covered with inscriptions and patterns that bare the semblance of a spell). Category:Content Category:Mythology